


in which rose lalonde attempts, but fails, to understand how football works

by caryophyllaceae (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: !! rose wearing jade's letterman jacket, AU, F/F, Football, Short John, because she IS, dave is in the band, did i mention that jade is the quarterback??, he plays the drums (horribly), i envision that jade is amazing at sports, jade is on the football team, john and rose are buddies, john wearing dave's letterman jacket lmao, rose doesn't really know how the sport works but she watches the games because she loves jade, short jade, skaia high, tall dave, tall rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/caryophyllaceae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Rose Lalonde and she has no idea how the game of football works, but what she does know is that her girlfriend's ass looks incredible in the pants included in the uniform and that she is number 3 (because she looked at the letterman jacket).</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which rose lalonde attempts, but fails, to understand how football works

There are many things you would much rather be doing on your Tuesday night than what you are doing currently. You could be cleaning your house, knitting a sweater, or doing your homework that was due three days ago. But instead, you’re spending your Tuesday night in the blistering sun of May, watching your girlfriend play football. You couldn’t be more proud of her for making the team, especially because she’s a girl and generally, girls aren’t accepted onto sports teams, but that doesn’t mean you have very much fun watching her play the sport. You can’t say you particularly understand all of those calls the coach is making, or what exactly your girlfriend is doing, but you did promise her you’d come watch.

You are so swept away in watching your girlfriends ass that you don’t even hear the sound of your phone ringing until the person calls for the fourth time. “Hello?” You ask politely, keeping your eyes trained on the field. Jade looks up at you and gives you a sweeter-than-candy smile, waving shortly. You wave back carefully, doing your best to tune back into the conversation after the person answers. You are not surprised to find that the caller is Dave, your brother, though, you will admit that you are quite annoyed. This is the fourth time he has called you today.

“Hey,” he starts off with, and you know exactly what he plans on saying and you wish that you could hang up the phone on him, but you are simply too kind to do such a thing. Though he may get on your last nerve, Dave is still your brother. “I’m fucking your girlfriend’s brother.”

This is also the fourth time today he has called you to say _that_.

You do not answer him for a moment, too focused on the fact that the referee has called that practice is over for tonight. “Going to the locker rooms, Rosey!” Jade calls up to you, and you give her a small nod of acknowledgement, smiling despite the fact that it isn’t quite your thing, as everyone knows.

“I see,” you finally respond, standing and gathering your things from the bleachers. You know you’ll have to wait a few minutes for Jade because she generally showers after practice - all of the males on the team know that she is a lesbian, and she told you that even if they do look at her, she really does not care very much - so she doesn’t mind being naked in front of them. “I believe you’ve told me that before, but I could not be more grateful that you have reminded me. You are so very benevolent, Dave.”

Dave gives a small chuckle in return. “I know, right? The best fuckin’ brother in the entire world, Rose. You know it.”

Then he hangs up, and you cannot say you’re surprised. You have a laugh at the fact that it was likely because John was bugging him to get off of the phone. You’re perfectly fine with the fact that he had hung up, because if Jade had been bugging you for the same reason, you too would’ve hung up on him. Thankfully, in the time you had been on the phone, Jade had finished up in the locker room. She comes rushing over to you and swings her arms around your neck. Much like your brother, you aren’t one for affection. Nonetheless, you wrap your arms around her in return. She nuzzles her face against your neck and smiles into the skin. “You smell like plums.” She tells you.

“Don’t I always?” You reply, because generally, that is what you smell like. You can’t help that your favorite Bath and Body Works scent is plum cider warmth. She nods against your neck and then pulls away, positively beaming at you.

“Guess what! I have something to give you.”

You nod thoughtfully. You don’t like to receive gifts very much; you’d rather be the giver. When it comes to Jade Harley, however, you don’t mind being on the receiving end so much. She sets her duffle bag down in front of you and roots around in it for a few seconds, tugging a jacket out of the cluttered mess. You know by the fact that the sleeve says “Skaia High” and that her name is on the back that this is her letterman jacket. “It’s tradition to give your letterman jacket to your girlfriend for game night, so here’s mine.”

You smile gratefully. You’re very thankful to have Jade as a girlfriend, because you don’t think you could’ve picked anyone better than her. Almost as if to reward her for giving you a simple jacket, you lean forward and press your lips to hers. She smiles into the kiss and it does not take very long for her to slip you tongue, but you don’t mind it. Not one bit.

 

* * *

 

The actual game happens on Friday a week later, and you make sure that you get a seat on the absolute bottom of the bleachers. John manages to snag the seat next to you. Much like you, he’s wearing a letterman jacket with his boyfriend’s name across the back and “Skaia High” etched proudly into the white sleeve. “I still cannot believe that members of the band get a letterman jacket,” you say conversationally. Dave plays the drums. He is not very good at it, and you know that John knows this, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell him and neither do you. “It’s a bit ridiculous, don’t you think?”

John grins. You think he looks very much like Jade in dim lighting, but you suppose it’s the same for you and Dave. “It’s not ridiculous! It’s awesome. And it’s really cute that he gave it to me, even though it’s usually tradition that the football players give their jacket to their girlfriend. Er, well, in this case, boyfriend.”

You sigh wistfully. John Egbert may not be your boyfriend, but he is indeed cute enough to give you cavities on the spot. You can’t help but agree with your brother on that fact. “Well, if anything, you look quite ridiculous in it.”

He gasps in mock-hurt, but you know fully well that it is a joke. He does look fairly ridiculous in the jacket, mainly because it was tailored for Dave and Dave happens to be six feet tall, whereas John stands at five feet. Therefore the jacket hangs over his hands and down to his mid-thighs, much too big for someone his size. Then again, Jade’s jacket is just a bit tight on you - she’s John’s height, while you stand at a proud five feet, eight inches. You likely look a bit ridiculous, too, but John chooses not to comment on that. Perhaps it’s because you had already commented on it yourself earlier, and he had giggled into Dave’s shoulder.

“Shh!” John shouts suddenly, despite the fact that you are not talking. “The band is playing!”

You have the pleasure of watching John Egbert nearly swoon at his boyfriend, despite the fact that he is horrible at playing drums and he looks absolutely atrocious in the Skaia band uniform, but you suppose it isn’t his fault that the higher ups have no taste. John leans forward on his hands as though he is watching something marvelous, and Dave takes his hand away from his drums for a second to flick his sunglasses down and wink at John. You find the action to be utterly foolish, but John seems to swoon harder over it. Oh, they’re such a cute couple. You may just begin weeping at them, for your heart cannot take how cute they are together.

“Dave is terrible at playing drums.” You comment once the band is finished and the players make their way onto the field. Though it’s a bit difficult for you to see Jade’s face beneath her helmet, you can tell which one she is when she smiles up at you and her green eyes seem to shine beneath the lamps that surround the football field. She is number three. You know this only because it is printed on the jacket, at the same place on John’s (or rather, Dave’s) jacket, where it says “drums.”

John sighs. “I know. But at least he looks cute playing them.”

You laugh gently. “I cannot say I agree with that notion. I’d prefer not to partake in incest.”

You and John are mostly silent during the game, unless you are exchanging some cheerful banter or cheering Jade on. You cannot remember what her position is on the field; you think she may be the quarterback? In fact, you’re quite sure that’s what she is. You’re also quite sure that it is a very important position, perhaps one of the most important. But, alas, you aren’t very knowledgeable on the game of football, so you can’t say you know that for sure.

Skaia High wins the game, and once they are dismissed from the field Jade comes running over to you, breathing heavy. She wraps her arms around you in a tight hug, and you hug back despite the fact that she is very, very sweaty. She pulls back and gets on her tiptoes to press her lips to yours, which you smile softly at. “We won, Rosey! We won!” She cheers loudly, grabbing your hands in hers and throwing them up in the air.

You kiss her once again and smile against her lips. You detach yourself from her for only a moment to say, “Congratulations, Jade.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic where the focal point was jaderose! gah, i just love this ship so much, it's just precious.
> 
> did i do good as rose? i tried! usually i write in john's pov, so i'm not as good at rose.
> 
> i hope someone liked this!


End file.
